


Ego Changes

by JesseBane



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Animal Breastfeeding Young, Breastfeeding, Cats, Dogs, Family, Family Fluff, Kittens, Magic Gone Wrong, Pine Martens, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Just a couple of short stories about what would happen if Mark, Jack and Ethan's egos get turned into animals when someone mucks around with magic.





	1. Mark- Puppies

Marvin stared in horror and the sight before him dogs dotted the room in various patterns, ages and breeds. “Oh shit,” his whispered before scrambling for his phone and dialing Jack’s number to get him to come over to the Ego Hotel where all of the Iplier egos, Septic egos and Gameplays ego’s lived and where Jack, Mark and Ethan stayed sometimes. Even Amy, Kathryn, Evelien, Mika and Tyler sometimes came over to stay as well. The magition ran from the room barricading the door on his way out as he paced the entrance hall waiting for that knock to sound. Marvin had been home alone with the Iplier Ego’s as the other Septic ego’s were either at work or had plans and the Gameplays egos were spending the day with Ethan.

Finally the door knocked and Marvin ripped it open revealing Mark and Jack standing in the door way. “What’s goin’ on Marv?” Jack asked as Marvin yanked his creator through the door into the entrance hall with Mark following close behind.

 

“I messed up. I was practicin’ a spell that went wrong and well. . . ye better come an’ see,” Marvin replied leading the two Youtuber’s back to the ballroom where he had just barricaded the door. Marvin took a deep breath and opened the door and everyone froze at the sight of the dogs running rampent around the room.

 

“Aww,” Mark cooed and the dogs all froze before staring at the three people in the doorway.

 

“Marv, why are there twenty six dogs in ye ballroom?” Jack asked his eyes narrowed at the magition who shifted slightly with a blush on his face.

 

“They’re the Ipliers,” Marvin mumbled and the two Youtuber’s eyes widened in surprise. Mark walked into the room and took a seat on the floor watching all of the dogs around him trying to work out who everyone was.

 

“Do ye know who everyone is?” Jack asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Mark said looking at each dog, then a large black Alsatian approached him, as Mark looked closely he could see a pulsing blue and red light around it. “Dark?” Mark asked and the dog dipped his head. “Well that was easy,” Mark grinned only to be bowled over by a large white Alsatian with a pink pattern under it’s nose that looked like the signature mustache. “Wilford! Get off me! You weigh a tone!” Mark laughed and the Alsatian did as asked before curling up next to the Alsatian next to Mark.

 

Dark then suddenly got up and growled walking into the heaving crowd of dogs and returning seconds later with two black and white Springier Spaniel puppies in his mouth both were yipping and biting at each other. Dark also had two more larger black and white Springier Spaniel puppies yapping at Dark’s heels. Dark placed the two puppies down by Wilford and the two calmed down and snuggled up together along with the older two puppies. “Let me guess. CJ an’ RJ are te younger ones an’ WJ an’ NJ are te older ones?” Jack asked and Mark nodded, it had to be after all. Mark. watched Dark walk back into the crowd of dogs once more and return with a tiny, only just opened it’s eyes, white Alsatian puppy with black circles around it’s eyes that looked like glasses.

He also had a tiny, eyes not even open yet, Alsatian puppy who was black but seemed to have light brown star patterns in it’s fur. Dark settled down with the puppies between his paws and began to groom the tiny shivering puppies who yipped and yapped and Mark noticed that a small brown Labrador puppy followed Dark and settled down against his side along with a black Labrador puppy and the two snuggled up together, the black Labrador puppy making strange bopping noises instead of yapping like the other puppies. “Oh my god is that Eric? And Babyplier? They are so cute and tiny!” Mark cooed looking at the tiny Alsatian puppies. He then turned to the other two puppies. “I think those two are Yandere and Bop,” he added reaching over to pat Bop on the head who bopped in response before settling back down with Yandere.

A black Poodle was sitting beside Wilford now as well and the two were making sounds back and forth as if they were speaking to each other. There was also a slight shimmer of purple glitter in the Poodles fur. “Bim?” Mark asked and the dog paused his ‘conversation’ and nodded his head before returning to the ‘conversation’. Sitting beside Bim was a red Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with a cape tied around his neck which made Mark roll his eyes. “That’s King,” he said.

Suddenly Mark heard a whimpering whining sound coming from the corner of the room and he turned around to see a black Doberman Pinscer crouched in the corner his hackles raised growling every-once in a while.“Host?” Mark asked gently as he slowly approached the terrified dog only to be immediately blocked by two black Bernese Mountain Dog’s. One continued to stand in-front of the Host growling lowly at Mark while the other went over to the terrified Doberman and began to whine softly to the Host and then began licking him in comfort. “Dr Iplier? Dr Plier? I wasn’t going to hurt him I wanted to help him,” Mark soothed but the dogs didn’t move so Mark sighed and moved on.

The next dog to approach Mark was a black and white Dalmatian who seemed to be mainly spotted on his hind legs and half way up his back and chest, as if he was wearing pants. “Chef?” Mark asked and the dog barked in agreement only to whine in apology when Dark growled at him for scaring Eric. Chef perked up a little when a white and brown Dalmatian snuggled into his side. “Artie?” Mark asked, as he knew fall well that Chef and Artie were the best of friends, the other Dalmatian panted happily at Mark before the two wandered off to the corner of the room.

 

“Who d’ye still need’ta find?” Jack asked from the side.

 

“Erm. . . I still need to find Ed, Reynolds, the four Googles, Bing, Mini Bing and Silver,” Mark replied looking over at Jack before returning to look at the remaining dogs. Mark then noticed a black American Bulldog watching Dark like a hawk as he snuffled the tiny Eric. “Well I found Reynolds,” Mark said nodding towards the Bulldog which made Jack smile.

Mark then spotted the black and white Border Collie who had bright yellow eyes and it’s tiny clone puppy sitting between it’s paws also with bright yellow eyes. Then on either side of the larger Collie were four black Bearded Collies; one had bright blue eyes, one had bright green eyes, one had bright red eyes and the last had bright yellow eyes. “There’s Google, Search, Drive, Chrome, Bing and Mini Bing,” Mark said pointing to the six dogs cuddled up together.

 

“So we jus’ got Ed an’ Silver ta fin’ then?” Jack asked Mark nodded his head and returning to looking only to find himself face to face with an Australian Cattle Dog, the dog had an outline of glasses on it’s face.

 

“Ed?” Mark asked and the dog growled lowly in response before turning away and climbing into the recliner in the corner. “Just Silver left then,” Mark commented not noticing Jack looking up and pailing dramatically.

 

“Er. . . Mark? I think I found Silver,” Jack said and Mark turned to look at his friend before following his eye line only to find a floating American Staffordshire Terrier above him.

 

“Oh my god! Silver get down!” Mark yelped and the dog listened to him floating slowly back to the floor. “Right so it seems they all still have their powers, this could go very badly,” Mark said still panting slightly from the fright he had seeing a dog floating in midair.

 

“Can ye reverse it Marv?” Jack asked looking over at the ego.

 

“I don’ know! I tried already bu’ nothin’ happened,” Marvin replied. “I think we might have ta wait it out,” he added.

 

“Wait it out? With them all as dogs?! What are we even going to feed Babyplier? he’s not at an age to be weaned off of his mothers milk! I don’t think Eric, CJ or RJ are either,” Mark said.

 

“Er Mark ye do remember that Dark is technically a female to right?” Jack asked with an eyebrow raised in his friends direction.

 

“Yeah so? That doesn’t mean he has breasts you know! It also doesn’t mean he should have to take on his female form to try and feed puppies that he might not be able to feed!” Mark screeched.

 

“Well they seem pretty content in doing it at the moment,” Jack replied nodding towards where Dark was. Mark turned around to find Dark laying on his. . .err their side now in their female form (as a dog) nudging Babyplier. . . or should he be Puppyplier now?. . . towards a nipple while Eric was already happily feeding. Wilford lifted CJ and RJ over Dark and settled them down near Dark as well and the puppies soon found a nipple each to latch onto while WJ and NJ snuggled up to Wilford’s side with the two Labrador puppies snuggling up to Wilford on the other side.

 

“Er. . . well that answers that I guess,” Mark said blushing slightly.

 

“Do ye think they need collars to tell them all apart?” Jack asked and Mark looking over at Dark who had lifted their head at the question but eventually they seemed to nod before settling back down so as not to disturb the puppies.

 

“I can help with that!” Marvin said before snapping his fingers and suddenly the table near by was covered in plain collar's waiting to be made into special ones for each dog. “Who shall we go first?” he asked.

 

“Well let’s leave Dark and the pups until last. I don’t really want to put tags on the younger ones that are still feeding from Dark but the older ones are fair game. So . . . Ed first I guess because I think he will be the hardest one to get to put one on,” Mark said eyeing the Cattle Dog who was glaring at Mark from the recliner.

 

“Sure thing. Color?” Marvin asked.

 

“Brown leather with a cow boy hat tag,” Mark replied and Marvin nodded and touched one of the collars changing the collar to the desired look and then he waved his hand and the collar appeared on Ed making the dog growl in aggravation but he didn’t try to take it off. “Right The Host’s collar should be red with a book shaped tag,” Mark said and Marvin nodded his head changing another one of the collars to the desired pattern. He then waved his hand to make the collar appear on the Host after Mark explained to the blind dog what was about to happen. “Edward’s (Dr Iplier) collar should be baby blue with a syringe tag,” Mark continued and once again Marvin made it happen.

 

Twenty minutes later each of the dogs had collars. Dr Plier’s collar was brown with a blue stitched diamond pattern and the tag was in the shade of a therapist couch.

 

Bing’s collar was yellow with his tag in the shape of the Bing logo. Mini Bing’s collar was exactly the same just smaller.

 

Each of the Google’s had a ‘G’ tag on their collars. Google’s collar was blue, Drive’s collar was green, Search’s collar was red and Chrome’s collar was yellow.

 

Reynolds’s collar was also yellow with a builder’s hat tag.

 

King’s collar was red with a gold pattern woven in with a crown as the tag on it.

 

Silver’s collar was gray with a superman symbol style tag.

 

Bim’s collar was glittery purple with a TV shaped name tag.

 

Chef had a black collar with a white pattern sown in with a chef’s hat name tag.

 

Artie had a rainbow colored collar with a plain brush shaped name tag.

 

Wilford had a glittery pink collar and his tag was a shaped like a gun.

 

WJ had a dark blue collar with a sun name tag.

 

NJ also had a dark blue collar but his name tag was in the shape of the planet earth.

 

Yandere’s collar was pink with light blue patterns stitched into it and her name tag was in the shape of a sword.

 

Bop’s collar was navy blue with a radio themed name tag.

 

By now the puppies had finished eating, but Dark remained in their female form to make it easier to feed the pups once they were hungry again. Dark’s collar was blue and red woven together with a star name tag.

 

“Right now you all have name tags shall we head outside?” Mark asked, he knew the dogs must have needed to releave themselves by now. The dogs all stood while Jack scooped up Eric, Baby, CJ and RJ and placed them into a cardboard box while the other dogs were outside, they were to little to go outside. The rest of the dogs followed Mark into the garden to have a run and releave themselves before they all trotted back into the ballroom to find it slightly altered. There were lots of dog beds as well as a blocked off area for Dark and the puppies, and Wilford if Dark allowed him in. There was also a handful of litter trays dotted around just in-case. The floor was also covered in a plastic cover just in-case there were any accidents with the puppies. In another corner there were food bowls all at different heights depending how tall the dogs were. The designs matched that of the dog collars and The Host’s dog bowl beeped when he was near it. “This is great Marv, but dogs only see in black and white,” Mark pointed out as he indicated to the bowls.

 

“That maybe so. But they also have the pattern of their name tags around the bowls as well,” Marvin pointed out as he pointed to the bowls. Wilford and Dark’s bowls were in the cadged off area as were the older puppies bowls, except for Mini Bing who wanted to stay with Bing. “I really am sorry guys I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Marvin said sadly.

 

“I’m sure once they are back to normal they will forgive you. . . eventually,” Mark mumbled the last part but Marvin still heard it and he moaned before hanging his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later the Septic ego’s and the Gameplays egos returned to the hotel along with Ethan, Amy, Mika and Evelien. Jack lead Marvin out so he could explain what had happened before they entered the ballroom and startled the dogs. But it wasn’t long before they were all entering the room slowly so as not to startle anyone. It was funny as Mark and the other’s watched the ego’s automatically wandered over to their best friends/partner’s without even realizing it:

 

Angus headed straight for King and sat with him petting him and talking about all the adventures they would go on once King was back to normal.

 

Jackie headed for Silver and began playing with him as the two floated around the room giving Mark another heart attack, but he let them be for now.

 

Henrik and Robbie headed straight for the two doctors and the Host. Henrik began examining the two doctor’s muttering to himself in German as he did so and if dog’s could roll their eyes Mark was sure they would have done so. Robbie just set next to the Host grunting and groaning as he stroked the dog’s head, but the blind dog didn’t seem at all startled by the touch at all and actually seemed to relax.

 

Chase headed straight for Bing and Mini Bing and began playing with them laughing as only they could.

 

Jacques and Painter headed straight for Artie sketch book’s in hand. Mark had never seen a dog sit as still as Artie did as Jacques sketched him.

 

Tommy headed for Reynolds and began talking about something or other that no one really listened to.

 

Clint grabbed Marvin and headed straight for Bim and the two sat pampering the poodle.

 

The Chef ‘Evian’ headed straight for Chef and began petting the Dalmatian and scrutinizing the food that the dogs had all been provided with.

 

Then slowly ever so slowly JJ, Anti, Yannie and Blank approached the puppy pen. Wilford stood up in-front of Dark and the puppies growling lowly until Dark huffed and nudged Wilford out of the way and nodding as if to say they could come in. JJ immediately settled down with Bop on his lap and playing with the puppy as he made his strange bopping noises.

Yannie sat down with Yandere and started playing with the puppy happily and giggling all the while. Anti sat down beside Wilford and started slowly petting him while Blank settled down beside Dark gently petting their head. CJ, RJ, Baby and Eric started feeding once more but the egos didn’t even bat an eyelid to it.

 

Mark, Jack, Ethan, Amy, Mika and Evelien stood and just watched the interactions and smiled, it wasn’t rare to find the egos in small groups and paired up but it was nice to see that this transformation didn’t seem to effect them. Even Dark seemed calmer then he never had before, even with the puppies attached to him every few hours.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Mark went into the ballroom to check on the egos and they were still dogs and all of them were fast asleep curled up in their beds and most of them curled up together. Mark smiled and quickly checked the litter trays, but they hadn’t been used. “Goodnight guys,” Mark whispered switching out the light and leaving the room heading for his room at the hotel with Amy.

 

The following morning Mark entered the ballroom to find the dogs all still dogs and he sighed before quickly leading them all out to the back yard along with Chica. The dogs ran around the garden happily, all except Dark who was standing in-front of the door scratching it and whimpering. “Dark what’s wrong?” Mark asked kneeling down beside the Alsatian. Dark looked over at Mark and then at the door again and continued whimpering. “The pups are gonna be fine Dark don’t worry,” Mark soothed. “The quicker you relive yourself the quicker you can go back inside,” Mark soothed and Dark whimpered once more before running off to the forest at the edge of the hotel and quickly doing his business before running back over to the door of the hotel and pawing it again, even Wilford was now standing with Dark with Yandere, Bop, WJ and NJ as well. Mark sighed and rolled his eyes before opening the door to allow Amy outside and then he followed Dark, Wilford and the older puppies towards the ballroom once more and as soon as Mark opened the door Dark ran towards the closed off area whining and whimpering trying to get inside. “I’m coming Dark hang on,” Mark soothed and opened the gate allowing Dark inside who immediately sat down and nudged the puppies before laying down once more for the puppies to feed once more. Wilford lifted the other four puppies into the cage as well before climbing in himself and settling down beside Dark as if to protect him and the puppies from everything. Much like he did when he was human.

 

* * *

 

 

A week had now passed and finally the dogs were back to normal all human once more and they avoided Marvin like the plague for a few hours after turning back and Dark locked himself in his office only seeing Wilford, Eric, Babyplier, Yandere, CJ, RJ, WJ and NJ no one else was allowed in.

But eventually even he returned to the rest of the house and no one mentioned the incident again and if Mark had some photo’s of the whole deal? Well no-one else had to know did they?

 

* * *

 

**So here's an image of each of the dogs and what they roughly look like just without the added bits that make them look more like the eogos.**

 

**Dark- >**

**Wilford- >**

**King- >**

**Babyplier- >**

**Silver Shepherd- >**

**Google- >**

**Bim- >**

**Ed- >**

**Yandere- >**

**Dr Iplier- >**

**Chef- >**

**Artie- >**

**The Host- >**

**WJ + NJ- >**

**Bop- >**

**Google Search (R)- >**

**Google Drive (G)- >**

**Google Chrome (Y)- >**

**Bing- >**

**Mini Bing- >**

**RJ + CJ- >**

**Dr Plier- >**

**Reynolds- >**

**Eric- >**

 

 


	2. Ethan- Kittens

Wilford looked down at the wand in his hand before staring wide eyed at the scene in-front of him. He had been playing with Marvin’s wand without permission again, only this time something had actually happened. In-front of him was a room containing four cats. . . the Gameplays egos had all been turned into cats. “Oops,” Wilford mumbled.

 

“Wilford have you seen my. . . ATCHOO!” came the voice of Marvin with a large sneeze at the end. “My wand?” he asked approaching Wilford only to freeze as another sneeze shook his frame followed by another and another, it was then that Wilford remembered that Jack was allergic to cats. . .or he thought he was anyway which meant that his egos were as well.

 

“I messed up,” Wilford said staring down at the wand in his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark and Ethan arrived at the hotel only a few hours later while all of the Septic egos moved into Jack’s place until the cats were gone as all of them had started sneezing the minute they got near the cats. Mark and Dark had both given it to Wilford who was already feeling guilty and now he was locked in his room while Dark was trying to get him out.

 

While this was all happening Ethan had sat himself on the floor with the cats and kittens trying to work out who was who. The first cat was a Russian Blue and he was the largest one of the group, the only one that was fully grown the others were all kittens to some degree. “Blank?” Ethan asked and the cat purred in response before settling down next to Ethan as if watching the other cats in the room.

The next cat was a Toyger cat and it wasn’t quite a kitten but it wasn’t fully grown either he seemed to have a strange pattern on the top of his head that looked like beret. “Painter?” Ethan asked although he wasn’t sure but the cat seemed to purr with a slight accent to it so Ethan was sure that is was. Ethan then spotted the other cat that seemed the same size as Painter was. This was a Savannah cat and it seemed like it was wearing black and white spotted pants with the pattern on the fur. “Ev?” Ethan asked and The Chef purred in response before sitting beside Painter.

Ethan then realized that that only left the tiny Bengal kitten which he could only summarize was Yannie. “Well we don’t know how to sort this out so your just going to have to wait it out I’m afraid,” Ethan sighed and Blank growled slightly. “Come on Blank it can’t be that bad,” Ethan grinned as he stroked his hand down Blank’s back making the cat arch up and purr loudly which made Ethan laugh. Soon Ethan was being swarmed by cats and kittens as he lay down on the floor giggling as they climbed all over him. Then the door opened and they froze stood in the doorway was Wilford who was looking down at the floor in the most depressive state that Ethan had ever seen him. “Hay Wil what’s up?” Ethan asked as he soothed a growing Blank by petting him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Wilford said looking at the floor and Ethan stood up before walking towards Wilford and placing his hand on Wilford’s arm making the pink haired ego look up at him with sad eyes, even his mustache seemed to droop in sadness.

 

“It was an accident Wil it’s OK,” Ethan reassured.

 

“But I knew not to play with Marvin’s wand and I did anyway,” Wilford replied sadly tears shimmering in his pink eyes.

 

“Hay we all make mistakes Wil it’s OK. Besides it’s not like they’re injured is it? They are just cats and we can deal with that,” Ethan replied and Wilford pulled Ethan into a hug which the blue boy allowed.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so later Ethan was giggling as he dragged a sting toy mouse around the room and the cats chased it like crazy, they were all being completely mad and it was making Ethan laugh so hard his stomach hurt. Mark walked into the room wondering about what was making Ethan laugh so much and as soon as he saw what was going on Mark couldn’t help but laugh either. The cats were adorable and Mark knew that Ethan was falling in love with the cats, but he also knew that he was missing the egos as well because Mark could see the sad look in Ethan’s eyes as he watched the cats.

 

It was only a few hours later as Ethan was cuddled up with the cats in his own room at the hotel when he suddenly felt like he was being suffocated with a heavy weight on top of him pinning him down. Ethan’s eyes snapped open only to find his four fully grown human egos all laying on top of him. Ethan wheezed and began to wriggle around until the egos woke up and realized what was happening immediately moving to allow Ethan to wheeze and catch his breath. “Thank you for taking care of us Ethan,” Blank said looking at his creator.

 

“That’s OK guys. After all you are apart of me and you’re my family,” Ethan replied with a smile and found himself in the center of a group hug once more.

 

* * *

Blankgameplays->

Yanderegameplays->

The Chef->

The Painter->

 


	3. Jack- Pine Martens

Marvin bit his lip as he mumbled the spell he was pouring over only for his door to burst open startling him causing an explosion and then blackness surrounded him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack ran into the ego hotel his eyes wide with alarm and his breath coming in fast pants. Dark was waiting in the entrance hall when Jack arrived, having been the one to call Jack in the first place when an explosion had sounded from the Septic wing of the hotel. “What happened?” Jack asked approaching Dark in a panic.

 

“We can only assume that Marvin was working on a new spell with JJ, Robbie and Dr Schneeplestein when Anti, Jackie and Chase barged into the room startling Marvin and causing an explosion, it seemed to only effect the Septic wing however. Meaning that it has only affected the Septic egos,” Dark explained as he lead Jack down to the clinic in the basement of the hotel.

 

“What does that mean?” Jack asked panicking slightly at the thought of any of his family being injured.

 

“It would be far easier to just show you the effects,” Dark replied before pushing open the door to the clinic to reveal a room of Pine Martens. All of different ages and colors and Jack felt himself freeze as he watched them, one of them looked dead but was moving around quite happily. That was what clued Jack into realizing that these Pine Martens were actually his egos. “B’jaysus,” Jack muttered and the Pine Marten’s all froze turning to look at Jack in an eerily synchronized way. Jack felt something climbing up his leg which made him jump and he looked down to find a black Pine Marten climbing up his leg with one strange green eye and glitches scattering around it. “Anti?” Jack asked and the Pine Marten seemed to grin at Jack which made shivers run down his spine but he allowed the Pine Marten to climb up and settle on his shoulder watching the other Egos scattered around. Jack then noticed a Pine Marten floating around the room quite happily not seemingly at all bothered by the fact that Pine Marten’s aren’t supposed to fly. “Jackie! Get down before ye fall down!” Jack screeched startling the floating Pine Marten who tumbled slightly but managed to right itself before slowly floating down to the ground and Jack let out a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he had been holding. Jackie chittered slightly before curling up on the bed he had landed on and watching Jack. Another Pine Marten approached Jackie and began nosing at the distressed hero turned Pine Marten. Jack noticed that this Pine Marten had a pattern of dark fur around it’s muzzle as if it was wearing a mask and Jack realized that this must have been Dr Schneeplestein. Another Pine Marten curled up beside Jackie and had a pattern on the top of his head that looked like a backwards baseball cap. Which had to be Chase.

 

A little way off Jack chuckled at the sight of a white Pine Marten chittering away to another brown Pine Marten, the two seemed to be arguing about something and Jack knew that it must be Tommy and Clint. Tommy was the only blonde ego after all and he liked to argue with Clint about the right way to advertise on the TV. Sitting beside them with it's head tilted to the side was another brown Pine Marten with white patterns on it's stomach that looked like paint splatters and Jack realized this was Jacques.

 

Jack then spotted another Pine Marten trying to climb the shelves a little way off as if searching for an adventure and Jack’s eyes widened when he spotted the medical chemicals along those shelves. “Angus! B’jaysus get down from there!” Jack cried rushing over to the shelves and lifting the Pine Marten down by the scruff of it’s neck making the Pine Marten squeak in anger but not pain. Jack set the Pine Marten down on the bed where Jackie and Schneep were both settled. Another Pine Marten waddled up to the others on the bed and Jack frowned at the coloring of this one, it was like looking at it in black and white and it didn’t make a sound. “Oh JJ are you OK?” Jack asked and the Pine Marten looked over at Jack and seemed to nod his head in agreement so Jack sighed in relief. “Now where is Marvin?” Jack asked looking around the room as all of the Pine Martens settled together on the bed in a large pile of fur which made Jack smile. Jack then spotted a shaking Pine Marten in the corner of the room eyeing Jack and the others. “Marv? Are ye OK?” Jack asked approaching the shaking Pine Marten who seemed to curl further up on itself. “Hay Marv it’s OK buddy. I was an accident,” Jack soothed as he squatted down onto the floor and gently picked Marvin up who curled up in Jack’s hands still shaking. Jack slowly settled down onto the bed with Marvin still in his hands and the other Pine Martens watched but made no move towards Jack and the shaking Pine Marten. “It weren’t ye fault Marv if ye were startled,” Jack soothed and slowly with the soothing words from Jack the Pine Marten stopped shaking and slowly uncurled before settling down with the other Pine Martens.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack stood up once all of the Pine Martens were asleep and turned to Dark who was sitting on a chair beside the door watching the scene in-front of him. “Do we know when it will ware off?” Jack asked.

 

“The Host says it could be a few hours to a few weeks,” Dark replied and Jack’s eyes widened at the thought of his egos being in this form for a few weeks. “But he says it will most likely be the shorter end of his estimate,” Dark soothed and Jack relaxed slightly.

 

“What are we gonna do wid them until they turn back?” Jack asked.

 

“For now they will stay here just in-case it is on the shorter end of the estimate. However if they have not changed back by tomorrow morning it would be best for them to be moved to one of the bedrooms,” Dark replied.

 

“They can stay in my room,” Jack replied instantly and Dark bowed his head in agreement.

 

* * *

 

As it was it only took eighteen hours for the egos to return to their natural state and they all forgave Marvin instantly. But Chase, Anti and Jackie were made to do Marvin’s chores for the next three weeks as it had been down to them that Marvin had been startled in the first place which had caused the problem.

 

* * *

 

 

Angus->

Jackie->

Marvin->

Anti->

Chase->

Jaques->

Robbie->

JJ->

Tommy->

Clint->


End file.
